3, 4, and ZERO?
by FoxieSango
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR OPERATION Z.E.R.O! You have been warned! Numbuh 4 reflects on something that happened between him and Numbuh 3 during the mission. K plus for cute, fluffy feelings!


Well...I'm back with another story. This time a LOOONG oneshot...but I think you'll really like it!

It's a 3/4 fiction (of course, the best couple out there! -smiles-)

This past Friday, Cartoonnetwork showed Opertion Z.E.R.O, the first feature lengthed KND movie which was 1 hour and 30 minutes long. My story takes place the RIGHT after the mission is over. Like, as soon as they deliever the last blow to the enemy...not a day later...not a month later...but more like, a few minutes or 1 hr later.

**_"MAJOR"_ Z.E.R.O. SPOILERS**

**IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE KND MOVIE OPERATION Z.E.R.O, AND DO NOT WANT THE MOVIE SPOILED FOR YOU, DO NOT READ THIS STORY! IT "_WILL"_ RUIN THE MOVIE FOR YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Mainly From Numbuh 4's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

Pretty Please Review! And ENJOY!

* * *

Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5 had just returned to their treehouse from their **SOOPAH BIGGEST MISSION EVAH!** Numbuh 1 was spending some well deserved quality time with his father…the others knew he needed it after everything he had been through in the last 24 hours. From finding out that the Delightfuls were not only his cousins, but also the legendary missing members of Sector Z…to learning that on his dad's side, hisarch-enemyFather was his uncle…even to finding out that his OWN father…was the legendary Numbuh Zero himself! It was quite a battle as the KNDfaced Nigel's Grandfather…who was the Ultimate Evil that zombified everyone. After the sector had DeZombified practically everyone in the world…the decommissioning device was used to revert the Ultimate evil back to an regular, old man. Unfortunately…Nigel's dad had been in the same room as the Ultimate evil…so the decommissioning ray hit him as well…turning him back into Nigel's bumbling old father…who had no more recollection of the KND. So Nigel told his team to head on back to the treehouse…and the others completely understood. It was only natural that now, Numbuh 1 would want to spend somereal time with his dad (which he had not been doing a lot of in the past) since now,he appreciated his father more now. 

So, after Numbuh 2 landed the ship in the treehouse…they all trudged to the living room.

"Woo-wee baby! Dat had to have been da roughest mission we have EVER done!" Numbuh 5 said, falling down on the couch.

"You're telling me. I'm never making fun of old people again." Numbuh 2 said, plopping down on the floor in front of Numbuh 5.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!" Numbuh 3 said, climbing up on an arm chair.

"Yeah, and at least we beat 'em!" Numbuh 4 said…leaning all of his weight on the same arm of the same chair.

"I never thought we'd do anything THIS GIHUGIC!" Kuki said with a grin on her face and throwing her hands in the air. She giggled.

"Yeah, they should make a movie about it! Then ah could be a BIG action star doin' Karate and stuff! Hiya, kiya ...Whoa-a-aa!" Wally cried out…fainting after doing some punches and kicks in the air. Kuki giggled again.

"Oh come on…who would watch a movie about us?" Hoagie asked…then he looked out towards the readers of this fanfiction and winked. (lol!) Abby raised an eyebrow at him.

"Boy, who are you winkin' at!" She asked. Hoagie gasped and turned to Abby, laughing nervously.

"N-no one!" He said with a smile. Abby furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Whatever freak." She said, lying down on her stomach again. She grabbed a nearby cushion and pulled it up under her chin. She sighed and closed her eyes. She then frowned again and pushed up on her arms, bending backwards. Her bones popped.

"Man, Numbuh 5 didn't think that being zombified would take so much outta ya. My bones are killin' me." She said. Wally was lying on his stomach now as well. He propped his elbow up on the floor and put his chin in his hand.

"Say, Numbuh 5…" He started…

"Yeah?"

"You know, you really scared us when Cree zombified you." He said.

"Yeah, you freaked us out." Kuki said sadly, lying down horizontally in the chair. (her head is on the arm of one chair, her feet are draped over the other arm of the chair) Hoagie sighed.

"How could something so beautiful have turned so ugly and wrinkly?" He asked. Abby frowned.

"Look, don't flatter yourself Numbuh 2. Numbuh 5 ain't even interested, ok…? And who you callin' ugly boy? You shoulda seen yourself!" She said angrily. Hoagie raised an eyebrow.

"What? Wha…I was talking about Cree…" He said, scrunching his nose up. Abby's eyes went wide. She blushed and turned her head away…lowering her hat.

"Yeah, well…ya'll ain't had nothin' ta worry about. Numbuh 5 was fine." She said.

"You almost DESTORYED us!" Wally cried, sitting up on both knees and throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah, and you were really, really scary!" Kuki said. Wally nodded in agreement. Hoagie scoffed.

"Not half as scary as some other zombies I saw." Hoagie said…eyeing Wally and Kuki. Wally saw him and smirked.

"Oh, so ah was really that scary, huh? Afraid ah was gonna whoop your butt Numbuh 2?" He asked with a smug look on his face. Hoagie smirked as well.

"Nah…that's not what scared me." He said. He raised an eyebrow.

"It was you…AND Numbuh 3." Hoagie said. Wally and Kuki looked at each other in confusion…then looked back at Hoagie.

"What?" Wally said.

"What are you talking about Numbuh 2?" Kuki said.

"Oh, don't act like you forgot!" Hoagie said.

"What!" Wally said again. Kuki sat up a bit.

"We really don't know what you're talking about!" She said. Abby sat up too, rather interested now.

"What are you goin' on about Numbuh 2?" She asked. Hoagie looked at her.

"Oh, that's right. You weren't there so you didn't see it." Hoagie said, throwing a look back at 3 and 4 who were sitting there like Clueless idiots. Hoagie turned his full attention to Numbuh 5.

"Well…at moonbase, we had sent 3 and 4 back to the treehouse to get something I needed to reconfigure our birthday suits. And when I checked in on them…" Wally's eyes went wide at this.

"Woah, would you look at the time! Well, I'd better get to my room to…uh…do that thing…I gotta do." He said, standing up and heading out of the room. Kuki sat up on her knees and looked over the back of the chair, waving…

"Okay, BYE WALLY!" She said smiling. Wally froze and looked back at her, eyes wide with fear. Had she really forgotten? If so, he didn't want her to be reminded…or did he? And he certainly didn't want Numbuh 5 to know about it…

"Yeah, later Numbuh 4…so, what happened Numbuh 2?" Abby asked. Wally screamed and put his hands on his head. His hair stood on end.

"Nooo!" He cried…but everyone ignored him.

"Yeah…I checked in on them…and they were zombified right…?" Hoagie said.

"Hey, Numbuh 5 sorta remembers that. She made it to the treehouse and scared them a bit…and they were holdin' hands and huggin' and stuff, but they ran out before I could get to them…huh, wonder who zombified them…" Abby said.

"I think it was the hamsters." Kuki said. Her eyes went wide.

"Ooh! I need to go and make sure the ham-ham hamsters are alright!" She cried, leaping off the chair and running to the hamster room. Wally sighed in relief…glad she was leaving. He put a hand to his head.

"Phew…" He said. Hoagie frowned.

"Hey! Are you gonna let me tell you what I saw are what?" He asked angrily.

"Oh, alright baby, no need to shout. Tell Numbuh 5 what you saw." Abby said. Wally quickly scampered out of the room, not wanting to hear anymore…but he heard the echo of Numbuh 2's conversation anyway.

"Anyway, when I called in…pretty girl and lover boy over there were lip smackin' with each other!" Hoagie cried. Abby gasped and sat up.

"Get….out….boy, you lyin!" She cried, with a grin forming on her face. Hoagie held up a hand.

"Honest to goodness truth…with 362 and 86 to back me up." He said.

"They saw it too! Woo-wee! Numbuh 5 knew her girl Numbuh 3 had it in her…but I never woulda thought…MAN I wish I coulda seen dat!" Abby said, putting a hand to her head and laughing. Hoagie was laughing too.

"It was priceless! And they were smoochin' hard too Numbuh 5! Liplocked and everything! When I reached them…I asked, "Did you find the parts I needed?" And they said, "No, we found something better….We found each other!" And they went right into it! Kissed for a good while too, like they enjoyed it! We had to end transmission!" Hoagie cried laughing and falling on the floor.

"Wait, d-didn't you s-say…th-they were zombified!" Abby asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Y-yeah…that's wh-why it looked so NASTY! It was like, watching two bags of wrinkles kissin' each other! Oh, it was just awful!" Hoagie said, laughing so much that he was about to wet his pants. Abby was laughing too, hard enough to bring tears to her eyes. Wally was outside the door.

"Ooooohhhh." He groaned. He put his hands on his head and shook his head.

"How do ah get myself into these messes?" He asked…he heard Hoagie still talking and clenched his eyes shut. He couldn't take it anymore. He rushed away to his room. He was in the hallway. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked at invisible dust.

"D-oh…stupid Numbuh 2…" He said. Why did he wanna embarrass Numbuh 4 like that? Wally sighed. How could he forget that kiss? Right before he and Kuki had done so, they had spent most of the time holding hands and hugging and staying close to each other…out of fear. He thought they were gonna die. Actually, he had almost worked up the nerve to tell her how he felt. And when they raced to hide in that closet…he could have sworn she was right behind him.

He reached his door now, still in deep thought. He gently banged his head on his door. How the heck was he supposed to know that she had fallen back…just by a few feet 'cause she was worried about those cruddy zombified hamsters…and that she had been zombified herlsef! That was a stupid question, regardless. He frowned…it was so obvious, right? He should have known…he should have known then that something was up when she came right out and said, "Kiss me." Sure, Numbuh 3 was hyper and flirty…but she would never just be that forward…not when it came to something like a kiss…such a serious action of affection. And it wasn't like in the movies where someone says "kiss me" because they are afraid to die. She didn't even sound afraid at all when she had said it…more like it was a spur of the moment thing…and he should have picked up on it…but he didn't want to let the opportunity pass him by; the chance to kiss the girl of his dreams. He sighed. He could recall it clearly…he had entered that pitch darkcloset, Kuki entering behind him just a few moments later and…

_"Kuki…I-I'm scared. I don't know what to do!" He said. And he truly was afraid…he thought they were done for. Then, she said it…_

_"Kiss me." He had been taken aback…shocked was nothing compared to what he felt when those words left her mouth. Of course, automatically, he refused._

_"What! Me! Kiss you! No! Nu-uh! Not me! No way! Never! No, no, no, no, no! I ain't doin' it! Ain't gonna happen! I…Ok…" and he had turned around…thinking that finally…the moment he had been waiting for would happen…and that it would be sweet…not terrifying! Then, the closet door opened…the light shined in and he saw it…he screamed in fear…Kuki had been zombified! And he was her next target! He was too close to her to escape…and then, she zombified him. Then, Numbuh 2 had called in…and before he knew it…there had been a spark between him and Kuki. Sure, they were old and wrinkly and zombified…but still…she was Kuki..and he was Wally. And they shared their first kiss…as ugly, wrinkly, somewhat smelly old zombies._

"DOH!" Wally cried…opening his door and slammingclosed behind him. It wasn't supposed to happen that way! His first kiss with her…wasn't supposed to be when they had turned into evil zombies by their enemies. It…it wasn't a true kiss…it was a spur of the moment thing. As zombies, they had just acted off of impulse…it wasn't real. They weren't even in control of what they were doing. For crying out loud, as zombies, they were trying to destroy the KND, something they never would have thought about doing in their normal state! And he knew it. So if they weren't in control of their actions then, doing things they didn't want to do, then she couldn't possibly have meant it! She didn't know what she was doing. She was evil…she was zombified...him too and…they weren't themselves. Wally climbed into his wrestling ring and began taking his anger out on his punching bag. His kiss, his first kiss…wasted. Sure, he had enjoyed it at the time…but now, looking back on it…it wasn't supposed to be that way. He punched his bag harder. Anything would have been better than that…than being evil zombies with no mind of their own! He growled and kicked at the bag. Any scene would have been better! A trip to a Rainbow Monkey museum…sitting on the treehouse deck on the roof at night, or on a sunny day…going to the beach…even on the playground at school…anything would have been better than the situation they had been in. And he hated it. And what made it so bad…was that Kuki was probably regretting it right now. She probably knew that if she had been in her right mind…she never would have kissed him as a zombie…that's what made him even more mad…the fact that she probably didn't even want to kiss him at all. That she didn't even like him. Well, sure she 'liked' him, but not in 'that way'…the way he liked her. He punched his bag one more time, punching a hole in it. He sighed and sat down.

"She probably hates me…and is regretting the whole thing." He said out loud. Suddenly, there was a small rap at his door.

"Who is it?" He asked, falling over on his back.

"Um…Wa-….Numbuh four? It's me." A sweet voice said. Wally gasped and sat up.

"K-Kuki!" He said. She opened the door a crack and poked her head in.

"C-can I come in?" She asked. He stared at her for a moment…eyes wide.

"Wally?" She called again. He gasped and shook his head.

"U-um..sure…c-come on in.." He said, looking down to the side. Kuki gave a small smile and entered his room. She climbed up into his ring.

"The hamsters are doing just fine. A little shaken up, but they're all better now." She said with a smile.

"A-and you? How are you feelin'?" Wally asked. She turned to him, a smile still on her face.

"I'm ok. Just fine really, thanks for asking." She said. Wally nodded and looked away. Then, he stole a glance at her. She was so beautiful…sweet…and innocent…he didn't even deserve her. He scratched the back of his head.

"Um…K-ku-…" He started, when she cut him off.

"I '_do'_ remember you know…everything…and I'm sorry." She said, bowing her head. Wally's eyes grew wide. She remembered?

"Oh…um…" He started. She was sorry? So she didn't want him. Figured.

"Wally…" She smiled sadly and turned to him…her eyes tearing up.

"You…you probably didn't want your first kiss to be with a stupid, silly, Rainbow Monkey loving girl like me." She said. He gasped and looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Kuki…" He said. She sat on her knees next to him and turned in more towards him.

"You probably wanted it to be with some super cool tomboyish like girl who can really kick butt and likes pounding stuff. Not some girly girly who loves rainbows, tea parties, and rainbow monkeys." She looked down before continuing, "I…I know I get on your nerves sometimes…and I'm sorry. It's just, I like being around you…a lot. S-so…I try to be, whenever I can. But…when we were zombies…" She closed her eyes… "We…weren't thinking right." She sighed. "I know I've forced you to do a lot of stuff…from dealing with rainbow monkeys, to playing tea party, even to making you dress up like mister Huggykins. But…forcing you to kiss me…that was probably the worst…you probably hated it and for that…I'm sorry." She said. Wally remained silent. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! She was apologizing, for doing something she THOUGHT he hated…but had really been one of his lifelong dreams! Well, ever since he had met her anyway…

She looked up at him again, with those huge beautiful eyes that he could just drown in.

"But…I really did enjoy…um…k-kissing you Wally." She said, blushing. She rubbed her arm.

"Just wanted you to know that. Heh, heh…um but knowing you…you probably wanted to save your kiss for someone special." She said, looking down. Wally was looking down too. Then, he looked up at her, with determination in his eyes.

"Kuki...You _ARE_ special." He said. She gasped and looked up at him. Violet eyes met Emerald.

"Kooks…you've always been special to me. And…you're not stupid…you're pretty…really pretty…b-beautiful even...and you're smart…funny…fun…and you fight like a warrior. I mean, you're the only one who's given me a choke hold I couldn't get out of, and that's impressive." He said smiling. Kuki blushed. Wally smiled at her.

"And you're right. Sometimes, you annoy the crud outta me…but I put up with it because…well…I guess deep down, I don't mind it. I…like hanging out with you too Kooks." He said. He cleared his throat and looked away…

"Um…I actually er…I uh…I…Kuki…I…I like you, okay? I like you a lot…a lot, a lot…so…I didn't really mind that kiss either." He said. He smiled when he saw her face brighten up in shock. Her eyes were shining with hope. He continued,

"But, if I wanted to kiss a girl, it wouldn't have been in the situation we were in." He said. She was a tad confused now.

"Situation?" She asked. He looked up at her.

"I didn't want my first kiss to be when I was an evil, mindless, smelly zombie. That's just not right." He said. She brightened up a bit more at that and giggled.

"Y-yeah. Me too. I definitely wanted my first kiss to be under better conditions than that." She said. They smiled at each other…and Wally felt something…the spark…it was back…but this time, it was better!

"So um…how about a… erm….ahem, d-do-over?" Kuki asked, a blush reappearing on her face." Wally's eyes grew wide.

"Wha-what!" He said. She was grinning now.

"A do-over! I mean like, how would you REALLY have…um, l-liked your first kiss to be?" She said. A small smile graced Wally's face.

"Like, our first one doesn't count?" He asked. She nodded.

"Right, the zombie-ish one doesn't count." She said. Wally felt his face go red. He rubbed his neck again and looked down.

"O-oh…um, w-ell…" He thought. He cleared his throat.

"Um..y-you know how we were in the closet before?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"You'd really want your first kiss in a closet?" She asked.

"NO! It was cruddy dark in there and Ah couldn't see what ah was doin'!" Wally cried angrily. Kuki giggled again.

"Okay." She said softly, placing her hand on his. He noticed this and blushed.

"K-kuki?" He asked. She scooted closer to him, and he didn't move.

"So, no darkness. What next?" She said sweetly. He gulped, butterflies in his stomach.

"We-well…um…I…" He looked down at their hands and smiled. He firmly gripped her hands in his own, then loosened his grip.

"I-I'd hold her hands….gently in mine and…" He looked up at her. She was just smiling beautifully. He sat up on his knees as well…and their knee caps were touching.

"I'd…lean forward….and p-place m-my….f-forehead against hers…" He said, doing that very action. Kuki felt her heart pounding in her chest…her stomach turning flip flops. She sighed happily and closed her eyes.

"A-and…and then?" She asked.

"Then…then, ah'd lean in….and…uhm…" He tilted his head forward. Kuki opened her eyes.

"Wally?" She asked quietly. His eyes lowered as well.

"Kooks…" He said. They leaned forward…their noses touching. Then, they moved in…and Wally felt Kuki's lips press softly against his own. He returned the kiss and Kuki gasped. Then, they deepened the kiss, almost like they had when they were zombies…but this time, it was much softer and sweeter…and they were both in their right minds.

"Kuki…I think I love you." Wally thought.

"Wally…I love you." Kuki thought. After about 12 seconds (a rather long time for a kiss) they pulled back and stared at each other. Eyes wide, cheeks tinted with blushes. They looked down, they were still holding hands. Wally quickly let go, this whole thing was all so new to him.

"Um…heh, heh…w-wow…" He said. That kiss, was amazing…and much better than the first one. And in her mind, Kuki agreed. It was the best kiss she'd ever had...regardless of the fact that she had only had those two from that day.

"That was...wow..." Wally said.

"You liked it?" She asked shyly. Wally nodded.

"M-me too. A...a lot...it was..." She started...

"Wow..." Wally finished. She giggled.

"Y-yeah, wow." She said. She blushed again and looked away. There was a slight pause. Wally cleared his throat.

"Um…K-kooks I…"

"Wally…"

"Huh?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Kiss me." She said. He stared in shocked then smiled.

"Glad to." He said. And they kissed again. This time, however, they were rudely interrupted when Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 came in.

"Yo, Numbuh 4, we came in to see if you were… 'gasp'" Hoagie said. He and Abby saw them kissing…and not stopping. Abby giggled and smiled.

"Wally and Kuki sitting in a… OW!" Hoagie said, when Abby nudged him hard in the ribs. This was followed by a smack to his face from a pillow. He looked up and rubbed his cranium.

"What was that for!" He asked angrily.

"Get the crud out of my cruddy room!" Wally cried angrily, he had thrown the pillow. Kuki had her head bent down so no one could see her eyes. Her heart was fluttering and she felt so giddy. Yeah, she was made at 2 and 5 for coming in…but kissing Wally would make her forget allabout it; being with him made her forget about anything that was wrong. Abby grabbed Hoagie by the collar and pulled him out of Wally's room, givingthe two operatives some privacy.

"Aw, c'mon Numbuh 5!" Hoagie whined as she pulled him away. When they were gone, Wally mumbled,

"Stupid so called best friend." He looked back up at Kuki who looked like she couldn't wait to kiss him again. He cleared his throat nervously.

"N-now um…wh-where were we?" He asked. Kuki giggled, leaned in and again, kissed his lips softly. Oh yeah, they could DEFINITELY get used to this. About 5 seconds later, Kuki and Wally broke the kiss. Kuki then tackled Wally in a fierce hug, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Oh Wally!" She said. He was shocked.

"Kooks?" He said. Tears streamed from her eyes.

"I'm…so happy!" She said. "I thought you hated me." She said. He pulled her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"I could NEVER hate you Kooks. Never." He said. Then, he kissed her forehead and hugged her close to him. They both sighed happily.

"Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I think…I think I love you." She said. He smiled and buried his nose in her hair. It smelled like Fruit Loops, his new favoritecereal (ever since they found out what Rainbow Munchies were made of anyway, but that's another story...)

"Kuki…I love you too." He said.

Outside in the living room, Hoagie started up his videogame, still mad at Numbuh 5 for ruining his fun. Then, he thought of something.

"Say, if you were at the treehouse when Numbuh 3 was zombified, why didn't you see her and Numbuh 4 kiss?" He asked.

"Because, after she zombified Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5 went to get the ship ready for us to take over moonbase as Zombies. So they must've been kissin' while Numbuh 5 was gone, gettin' da ship." She answered. Hoagie shrugged and Numbuh 5 turned a page of her magazine. She smirked, thinking about the two operatives who had finally gotten together after everyone had waited so long fot them to do so.

"Wait until Numbuh 1 hears about this…" She thought.

The End

* * *

What do you think! I hope you all liked it and I look forward to reading your reviews! 

-FoxieSango out!


End file.
